The Hearing Part II (1983)
Plot Overview Alexis returns to her penthouse following her testimony against Blake to find her apartment trashed. Scared, Alexis contacts the police. Ultimately, Alexis needs someone in the house with her, and she chooses Adam. Alexis asks Adam to return to the penthouse and Colby Co, but Adam refuses. Adam loves being close with his father and Blake loves having the father-son relationship that he has had in three days with him that he has always wanted with Steven. Alexis tries with Adam again, especially after she learns that Fallon took a call from Billings, Montana. Alexis warns Adam that he may not want to be under the same roof with Fallon. Fallon is very smart. Adam blows off Alexis's warning and is sure that his tracks with respect to the poisoning of Jeff are well covered. Alexis hopes so because she may not extend her loyalties a second time. Adam feels more threatened by Fallon's snooping when he learns from Kirby that Fallon and Jeff are spending the night together in Billings because the plane is broken, again, and they have not finished their business with some chemical company. In Billings, Fallon had hoped to meet, Jud Barrows, the former foreman involved in that chemical poisoning case, who is now a rancher. Fallon wanted Jeff to come with her because she felt he would be better handling that type of person. Both of them will be spending the night together in Billings. Fallon, being Fallon, begins flirting and asking inappropriate questions while the two have a couple of bottles of wine. Jeff brings Fallon back to her room and finally answers her about whether he is happy. The two make it to the bed and begin to make love, have a booty call, nostalgia sex. Blake is excited that Sammy Jo will be his "surprise" witness at the hearing, but Blake warns Andrew not to allow Sammy Jo to destroy Steven on the stand. He only wants Sammy Jo to testify that Blake did not offer to buy Danny. But, Sammy Jo also testifies that Steven made a pass at that photographer, Ace Messina, in Los Angeles, and that he took her to a gay restaurant in New York. And, since Sammy Jo is lying, she adds that Steven sent her away from that gay restaurant so he could get down with the waiter he had been ogling. Steven, just like his father, yells out that Sammy Jo is a liar, and even calls her a lying tramp. On cross, Chris pretty much paints Sammy Jo as a gold digger. Anyway, Blake is satisfied with the testimony, but Krystle is not satisfied with Blake and what he is doing. Blake later tells Krystle that Andrew went further with Sammy Jo than Blake had asked and Krystle believes him. Blake also acknowledges that Krystle was correct that this lawsuit would end up being a loss no matter the outcome. Fallon testifies on Steven's behalf and paints Steven as a good father. Finally, Steven testifies and during direct he comes off as a great father. On cross, Andrew gets down to the point of this case, and asks Steven if Chris Deegan is his lover and if he is a homosexual. Steven refuses to answer the question. Instead, Steven will stand on his principles because whether he is gay should have no bearing on his fitness to be a parent. Fearing that Steven will loose custody of his son, Chris wants him to return to the stand and say that he and Steven are just friends. Steven refuses to do so. Claudia is going to rescue Steven and help him get Danny. Steven asks Claudia to spend the night with him but she refuses Steven's offer for sex, goes to Sammy Jo's hotel (staying at La Mirage) and tells her to recant the lies. Claudia knows Steven is a man because she's been with him. Sammy Jo retorts that Claudia must not be any good if he does not want to be with her and married Sammy Jo instead. This results in Claudia slapping Sammy Jo, Sammy Jo returning the favor, and Claudia getting the final lick in. Then she returns to Steven's apartment with a suitcase and tells Steven to trust her in defeating Blake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings (credit only) * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * John Randolph ... Judge Henry Kendall * Grant Goodeve ... Chris Deegan * Ben Marino ... Bailiff * Molly Lynn ... Nadine * Nathan Purdee ... Court Clerk * Marlene Lowen ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 26-Aug-1983 to 06-Sep-1983 * Lieutenant Merrill is at Alexis' penthouse to find out who trash it, Alexis talks to Mark, Blake and Andrew talk about cross-examinating Alexis. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Hungry Hunter Restaurant (Thousand Oaks).